<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>激将法很有用 by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306870">激将法很有用</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bikinis, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如何让暴躁的恋人按你的想法来？身体力行搭配语言上的激将法非常有用——卧王龙鬼的秘密手记<br/>JK制服和暗藏其中的小 秘 密 哟~<br/>大约有点喂食/抢食的情节在最后<br/>【肯定OOC了吧，别告诉我啦QwQ】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaoh Ryuki/Narushima Koga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>激将法很有用</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于光我来说，人生黑暗莫过于在没讲清楚打什么赌要赌什么的情况下就应了龙鬼的挑战还自信满满觉得修行过的自己真的能在三十招内碰到龙鬼，而且直到惨败之后才发现自己随口答应的赌注到底有多羞耻。</p><p>“......”在道场锻炼完回到山下家的光我苦大仇深地看着面前那套天知道某人哪里来的叠的整整齐齐的基本款女款大号高中制服，从领巾到长筒袜居然都准备了，而且还有那种......</p><p>“怎么啦，光我，是不会穿吗？”龙鬼抱着膝盖看着跪倒在他辛辛苦苦准备的制服前的光我，“愿赌服输是光我你说的哟，还是......要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>“......龙鬼。”光我念这个名字的时候忍不住磨了磨牙。</p><p>“嗯？”听见沉默了好久的男友突然语气不善地叫自己名字，龙鬼有些狐疑地歪了歪头，在对方极其不友善的目光下乖乖收回想要帮他把衣服拿起来的手，“明明是光我说干什么都可以的嘛——”</p><p>“我现在一点也不想和你讨论你是不是给我挖坑了的事情，”光我咬着牙强忍着害臊和浑身上下都在疯狂升高的温度说，“你给我出去，愿赌服输是老子说的，但是老子绝对不会当着你的面换这种衣服的！特么你要我穿这个出门吗！？我才不要被当成变态......”</p><p>“才不呢，”龙鬼站起身，笑眯眯地捞起地上的衣服，按在跳起来想揍他的炸毛光我胸口，连带着把人也推到墙上去亲了一下那张通红的脸，“光我只要穿给我看就行啦，那些人都没赢过光我怎么能让他们看呢？”又亲了一下，这回是在嘴角两人切磋时不小心留下的淤青上，疼得光我颤抖了一下，“嗯，绝对不会给他们看的，谁都不可以......”龙鬼小声念叨着，把手伸进光我汗湿的背心，“正好把湿衣服也换掉吧，等会拿去洗就好，反正今天这里就我们两个啦——哎？”</p><p>“我，饿，了！给老子滚去买饭！”光我只觉得浑身羞得发烫，连借口都找得十分蹩脚，“老子自己会穿！你给我出去！”为了最后那一丝其实已经和没有差不多了的尊严，成岛光我努力架起气势不顾自己身体疲劳地推开还想说什么的龙鬼，把他赶出了房间，“一个小时内都不许进来！”</p><p>“一个小时也太久了，光我不可以偷偷逃跑哦？”龙鬼隔着门对着屋内喊了一声，然后满心期待地拿着钱包出门去买午饭和点心了。</p><p>“被发现了吗.....靠！穿就穿谁怕谁！？”成岛·有尝试临阵脱逃前科·光我咬了咬牙，去浴室冲了个凉擦干回来拎起衣服就要往身上套，“不就是水手服嘛，看我不——嗯？”水手服里掉出了粉蓝色的三点式，光我只觉得脑子里“嗡”的一声，才被压抑的败北的挫败感和必须得穿女装的羞耻心哗啦啦全部涌了回来，他惊恐地发现自己在想象接下来会发生什么的时候居然有点小兴奋......“这衣服也......太紧了......”那里被勒着居然还会有反应......算了，既然那家伙想看想摸就随他吧，光我有点自暴自弃地想着，摸了摸一边的抽屉掏出藏在里面的润滑剂，翻出手机里暗藏的以备不时之需的“教程视频”，笃定这次至少要在那方面杀龙鬼个措手不及占领主导权才算扳回一城。但是......以往让龙鬼主导开拓润滑好像都很简单的样子，怎么自己这样做就很麻烦了呢？光我把播放视频的手机夹在床头，自己面朝屏幕侧躺着，咬着上衣下摆褪了裙子和那跟绳子没什么两样的内裤，用手指沾着润滑剂就往后穴探去......</p><p>“唔——！”光我他不知道，因为他这个糟糕的体位选择，想要扩张下面变得更难了。单是插入一根手指就已经卡住了，无奈只能牺牲深度先优先开拓入口，可即便是这样想要伸入三指也花费了光我不少功夫和精力。在这方面其实还是个大菜鸟的某人急得满头大汗，却不料身体因为紧张而更加僵硬，而无意间碰到敏感处带来的触电般的快感也让他时不时闷哼出声。真是搞不明白，龙鬼到底是怎么做的来着？呃......他什么时候才回来啊......光我有点不适应地想着，无意识地期待对方快点回来帮他解决这尴尬局面。</p><p>其实龙鬼去买东西并没有花很多时间，他已经就着门缝欣赏光我笨拙动作好一会了。这样的光我好可爱啊，龙鬼觉得自己的心都完全被里面那个人锁住了，为什么不叫我的名字呢？看起来明明很需要我的样子......啊，对了一个小时快到了，可以敲门提醒光我让我进去了吧？想到这里，龙鬼轻轻把门关好，假装自己没有开门偷看过以免光我生气不让他“帮忙”，这才在门上轻轻敲了敲。</p><p>“咚咚”“光我，我可以进来吗？”</p><p>“呜呼！？”专心试图自己把后面准备好的光我完全忘记看时间了，被敲门声吓了一跳才发觉一小时已经到了，被他咬着牙念叨了好久的混蛋龙鬼回来了。他慌忙坐起身关上手机，胡乱拉上内裤和裙子，不顾自己半勃的欲望被那一小片用绳子连着绑在鼠蹊部的半透明布料勒得生疼，把润滑剂往枕头下一塞，这才红着脸哑着嗓子让龙鬼进来。</p><p>龙鬼一进门就闻到了比刚才从门缝里探知的更为浓郁的情动味道，老实说他现在只想直接扑到恋人，可在便利店买的饭还没吃......爷爷说过，不吃饭是不好的，那就一起吃吧。</p><p>“光我，一小时到咯。”龙鬼一手把两人的午餐放在桌边，迅速凑到满脸通红的银发青年身边，伸手揽住他就要往床上带，“光我的脸好红啊，是不喜欢这套衣服吗？没关系，”他把光我按在怀里，“只要穿一会就好了。”</p><p>“哇？！龙鬼你这唔——！”光我恼羞成怒的吼声被龙鬼熟练地以吻封缄，唇舌纠缠带起的水声在耳边响起，再加上因为之前的“准备”而十分敏感的身体根本无力抵御恋人火热的掌心在裸露在外的皮肤上游走的感觉，他无奈地意识到自己早已浑身瘫软，无力抵抗对方的动作。一定是锻炼完没吃饭太饿了吧，他这样对自己说着，努力推开龙鬼想脱离对方的掌控。</p><p>不知怎的，龙鬼像是看穿了他的想法似的，躲开了他胡乱挣扎的手臂，把他用力推倒在床铺上，撩起白色的水手服下摆，略带老茧的指腹缓缓划过光我最近几个月地狱训练的成果，伸向深蓝的裙腰，轻轻把带着松紧的布料拉到下下腹，堪堪露出银发青年线条分明的下腹和一截粉蓝色的、绑着蝴蝶结的绳子。早已掌握接吻技巧的龙鬼十分轻松地撬开光我的牙关，伸出舌头去追逐他的，间或吮吸一下已经印上牙印的嘴唇，不一会就把被他压制的光我吻得气喘吁吁浑身发热，只能用眼神抗议龙鬼占便宜的行为。</p><p>“光我穿着这套衣服好可爱啊......不对，”龙鬼突然抓住水手服的上半部分用力一掀，露出光我被微透的小巧粉蓝色三角形泳装包裹的胸部，“果然还是‘可口’比较适合吧？”他这样说着，在两片浅色的胸肌之间轻轻咬了一口，感受身下传来的微微颤抖，伸手分开光我因为之前的动作已经酸软无力的双腿，摸向那个被一根绳子勉强掩盖的穴口，“这里好多汁水啊......我已经想吃了。”龙鬼把脸贴在光我的胸口，用宛如耳语般的声音喃喃着撩人的话，一双无论何时都十分清澈的眼睛带着笑意望向被他这一串动作刺激得满脸通红咬着嘴唇不肯发声的光我，“光我也很想要的对吧？”龙鬼无辜地笑着，突然把三根手指全部塞入那个已经被光我自己稍微扩张过的地方。</p><p>敏感的甬道突然被撑开那种撕裂感伴随着不该有的快感刺激得光我突然把上半身挺成弓形，而他只能闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇努力不让自己显露出被取悦的模样。被龙鬼轻松挑动情欲的光我只能遵循本能的指引抓紧床单，迷迷糊糊地自己抬起臀部，好让龙鬼更加轻松地探索开拓深处。脑海中仅剩的理智让他有些沮丧的意识到自己还是没能掌握主导权，但如潮水般涌来的情欲和羞耻感让他自暴自弃的顺从了对方的引导，除了发出他想听见的声音。</p><p>扩张本身并没有花太多时间，在确保四根手指可以轻松在光我体内进出后龙鬼很快就完成了准备工作，把裙摆往上一掀，解开自己的裤子扶着那处轻车熟路地填入已经被玩弄得松软湿润的甬道。被紧紧包裹的快感让龙鬼忍不住呻吟了一声，抓紧光我的大腿用力在深处顶弄了一下，这才意识到自己似乎还未听见过光我的声音——以往这个时候光我应该已经开始发出很可爱的声音才对呀？龙鬼低下头，这才发觉光我正咬着水手服的白色上衣、涨红着脸含着泪皱着眉头努力抑制随时都会逸出的呻吟。这样的光我也很可爱呢......但是还是想听见他的声音。龙鬼这样想着，松开摩挲光我腿根的双手，隔着那层已经被汗湿的粉蓝色布料一手抓住身下人一侧的胸肌用力揉搓，拇指重重掐住凸起处来回碾磨，配合着下半身有些无规则的凶猛冲撞，一次次在光我已经濒临极限的神经上施加压力。</p><p>“呜——嗯！呃啊！？龙，龙鬼......哈啊......停下......慢啊啊啊慢点啊啊啊啊啊啊——”在龙鬼不知第几次重重碾过柔软肉壁间隐藏的敏感点时，快感终于彻底没过光我仅存的理智和羞耻心，迫使他松开快被咬烂的衣摆，放声尖叫。他松开了紧紧抓在手心的床单，胡乱摸索着抓住了恋人的头发，手指深深陷入柔软蜷曲的黑发，双腿圈住卡在中间的年轻人结实的腰身，全然不知自己的动作比起反抗更像是邀请。龙鬼接受了男友无意识的邀请，时不时在眼前结实的肉体上咬上一口，同时抱紧他继续向着深处进发，每一次抽送都竭力填满那处甬道。尽管无人关怀，光我的欲望也已经完全挺立，顶着那片被富有弹性的细绳系在腰间的三角形布料透出一片暗色的潮湿痕迹，被两人滚热结实的肉体和没完全褪下的衣服布料夹在中间摩擦碾压着，也是一副随时就要爆发的样子。</p><p>这次有些混乱的情事的最终，龙鬼一口咬住光我的肩膀在他体内释放，敏感点被冲刷的快感也让早已濒临崩溃的光我呻吟着迈向高潮，尽管下身被碍事的布料阻挡着，只勉强透出一丝白色便结束了射精。挫败感让银发青年有些懊恼地别过头，躲开身上黑发青年讨好的亲吻，用手臂捂住自己的脸试图忘却刚才的失败。误以为他只是累了的龙鬼蹭了蹭他的脖颈，轻轻退出那个舒服的地方，自己脱下已经一塌糊涂的牛仔裤和短袖衬衫，小心翼翼地抱起衣衫凌乱的光我，帮他褪去已经沾满两人体液的水手服，带着他一起去了浴室。</p><p>今天山下社长和康夫晚饭前都不在家真是太好了，被他搬运到浴室的光我迷迷糊糊的想着，洗完澡吃点东西还来得及清理掉那些玩意，等等......依靠在瓷砖墙上的光我这才意识到自己还穿着那套令他倍感屈辱的暴露型女款三点式比基尼，他伸手探向背后想要解开绳子脱掉那些碍事的东西好冲澡出去，却被龙鬼制止了。</p><p>“......龙鬼。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“......我现在很累不想和你讨论，给我放手我要把这玩意脱了——”</p><p>“光我很累的话，还是我来比较好哦。”</p><p>“哈啊！？你这唔——”</p><p>龙鬼在各种意义上故技重施地用热吻堵住了还在脱力的光我暴怒的抗议声后，转而把他面朝墙壁按好，恶作剧般把淋浴头对准光我股缝间正慢吞吞向外挤出白色异物的小口打开，让热水不断冲刷那处已经十分敏感的地方，直到光我开始挣扎才停手。他扶起自己还未满足的前端拨开那根碍事的绳子，轻松进入男友因为肌肉疲劳而显得松软的后穴：“呐，光我......这样，比较好清理，对吧？”</p><p>“清理你个啊——等，等，等等！别，哈啊......不要了呜.....”光我的抗议声再度因为龙鬼从身后发起的进攻而变得支离破碎，被快感淹没的他现在只能扶着墙任由龙鬼从身后抱着他继续并不太温柔的抽送。</p><p>“光我......不喜欢，这个，吗？”龙鬼把脸架在男友最近愈发结实的肩膀上小声喃喃着，“明明很好看......”</p><p>“才，啊，才不......呃啊！老子讨厌这个哈啊......给我拿掉嗯呼——”光我想要抱怨的话被龙鬼用双唇和舌头堵住，不得不转而专注于和恋人争夺这个吻的主导权，也无心去管理对方不安分地在他身上乱摸点火的手指。</p><p>龙鬼趁着恋人分心把一只手伸入他左胸的比基尼胸罩，抓住那团并不柔软的肌肉揉捏着，另一只手一路向下，探进已经一塌糊涂的下半泳装捉住光我复苏的欲望轻轻撸动起来。才刚刚高潮过一次的身体根本不能抗拒这种更加温柔的动作，光我很快就软成一滩烂泥般搭在龙鬼身上呻吟不止，任由他动作了。这会，龙鬼终于因为觉得卡在自己胸口的绳结碍事而帮光我解开了这折磨人的东西，他把那些细小的布料和绳子团作一团扔到一边，掰开男友结实的臀瓣，混合着花洒中涌出的热水再度深埋其中，时不时照顾一下身前人滴水的前端。</p><p>不知过了多久，光我终于在恋人“无微不至”的“照顾”下呻吟着在瓷砖墙上留下一抹白色的痕迹。他高潮时紧绷的肌肉也绞得身后的龙鬼险些把持不住再次内射，勉强挣扎一番后堪堪在高潮前拔出，随即射在了光我的大腿根部。龙鬼把自己半软的欲望贴着光我的磨蹭了好一会才觉得自己没那么想再来一发了，他亲了亲已经站不稳的光我，抱着他开始认真清理两人留下的痕迹。</p><p>…………………...</p><p>在光我的要求下，龙鬼满心惋惜地把水手服和比基尼都处理掉了。没关系，他在内心小声对自己说，我还可以再给光我买他喜欢的款式。等他回来的时候，并不知道恋人内心糟糕想法的光我已经打开便利店的塑料袋，自己拿起一条炒面面包撕开包装吃了起来。那个看起来很好吃呢，他这样想着，坐到光我身边，无视对方莫名其妙的警觉态度就着他的手咬了一口炒面面包：“唔，这个味道不错哎，光我喜欢吗？”</p><p>“袋子里明明还有啊你干嘛抢我的？！算了懒得和你这个天然呆讨论这种问题......”光我三口两口解决掉对他们俩的胃口来说都少得可怜的炒面面包，又拿了个饭团出来，才咬了一口就被龙鬼突然落在他唇角的吻吓得差点把那个鲑鱼饭团给扔了，“呜哇！？你干什么呢你？！”</p><p>“光我脸上沾到饭粒了哦。”龙鬼笑得一脸纯真地把自己的饭团递了过去，“要不要试试这个？好像是烤肉味的哦！”</p><p>“......”不用照镜子光我都能猜到自己现在没出息地脸红了，出于他谜一样的自尊心，他就着龙鬼的手在饭团上咬了一大口，嘴唇无意间碰到了龙鬼拿着饭团的手指。</p><p>“......好吃吗光我？”</p><p>“（咀嚼）嗯？唔嗯。嗯——？唔唔唔嗯？”</p><p>成岛·真的很饿所以正在吃烤肉·光我直到被再次压倒在床上被迫接受龙鬼嘴对嘴喂食和调戏的时候都没搞清楚这家伙怎么又开始性奋了，鉴于两人的武力值差距，他只能被动接受投喂和调戏，以及随之而来的又一轮疼爱。等到两人想起袋子里还有冰激凌的时候已经是又一个小时过去了，只好把已经流到地上的糖奶混合物和卧室浴室那些不该留下的痕迹一起清理掉。</p><p>光我并不知道龙鬼偷偷给自己准备了个笔记本，上面写满了想要和他一起做的事，这次以打赌为名的游戏只不过是个开头罢了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>算起来我好久没开龙光车了，望各位满意这次的内容</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>